


It'll Be Great, The Machine Will Never Spot Us

by lyricwritesprose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor, Twitter Fic, crowley is a troll, half of it anyway, sort of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: Crowley takes Aziraphale on an unusual picnic.  Crowley makes a mistake.  But every mistake has a silver lining, and in this case, the silver lining is the amount of wrath he can generate by Being Wrong On The Internet.
Comments: 70
Kudos: 208
Collections: Good Omens, Lyric's Emergency Fluff Collection





	It'll Be Great, The Machine Will Never Spot Us

The Washington Post  
@TheWashingtonPost   
**NASA Administrators Say “Abandoned Martian Picnic” a Hoax**  
Advanced Photo-Editing Software Was Used to Produce Images  
www.washingtonpost.com 8:30 AM - Mar 24  1,672  4,486 

RememberRoswell  
@A_Nony_Mus   
i mean do you really expect them to say anything different? #MartianPicnic #MartianPicnicIsReal 8:36 AM - Mar 24  587  2,021 

Phil Becker  
@AstronomyMythbusters   
Yes, because aliens obviously use wicker baskets and green wine bottles. Please think this through. #MartianPicnic 8:37 AM - Mar 24 865 1,085

RememberRoswell  
@A_Nony_Mus   
photoshop experts have been over the photos they are not fakes #MartianPicnic #MartianPicnicIsReal 8:39 AM - Mar 24 524  2,184

I-for-one-welcome  
@Rosegold Designs   
Zoomed in super-close on the wine bottle and it looks like it’s Chateau d’Yquem? Googled to find out what that means. Means aliens are loaded. #MartianPicnic 8:42 AM - Mar 24 792  2,983 

Phil Becker  
@AstronomyMythbusters   
K, personal pet peeve. Zooming in on a photograph DOES NOT WORK because a photograph only contains so much data. #MartianPicnic 8:43 AM - Mar 24 892  3,289 

Arewewakingupyet  
@TruthIsOutThere   
It isn’t aliens. The billionaires have been hiding the truth about Mars for over a century. Why do you think they don’t gaf about global warming? They’ve got somewhere to go. #MartianPicnic 8:45 AM - Mar 24 1,001  2,801 

Phil Becker  
@AstronomyMythbusters   
While I don’t like billionaires any more than the next leftist, this doesn’t hold up. You’re positing a conspiracy that’s capable of manipulating all the countries and astronomers in the world, but can’t suppress a photo of a picnic basket (1/2) #MartianPicnic 8:47 AM - Mar 24  892  3,011 

Phil Becker  
@AstronomyMythbusters   
(2/2) That, let’s not forget, came through a government-run machine, into government servers. You can’t have a conspiracy be omnipotent and incompetent at once. Pick ONE. #MartianPicnic 8:47 AM - Mar 24  787  3,401 

lookbehindthecurtain  
@FastCarsAndFreddie   
@AstronomyMythbusters is right. so the real question is: what is this whole charade supposed to attract attention away from? #MartianPicnic 8:50 AM - Mar 24 3,877  4991

lookbehindthecurtain  
@FastCarsAndFreddie   
although I suppose it does have a lot of otherwise intelligent people believing in Mars. #MartianPicnic #PlanetaryHoax 8:51 AM - Mar 24 5,928  406 

"Dear."

"What? This is hilarious. Do you have any idea how many astronomers are weeping tears of frustrated rage right now?"

"I do know what you're trying to do, you know."

"Trying to see if I can make Phil Becker say the fuck word?"

The silence is eloquent.

"All right, all right. I screwed up. I think maybe the scientists changed the published path for the rover so they could look at an interesting rock. But this is what you do with mistakes. You improvise."

"Improvise half a dozen conspiracy theories?"

"Angel, that's just insulting. I'll have twenty new ones launched before lunch time." A pause. “I’m sorry our picnic got interrupted.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of a way to make it up to me, my dear. Besides, you were right. While it lasted, it was lovely. The blue sunset was breathtaking.”

“Better than the moon?”

“Much better. We should make a point of picnicking around the solar system more often. Although preferably not places where the humans have put up those machines.”

“I can think of a few places. . . . Oh, look, Phil Becker is on a twenty-part rant!”

“You’re incorrigible, my love.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way.”


End file.
